the_many_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny
Eldest of the Prime 12, Destiny is the driving force of Haien'Echti. Often depicted as sleeping, he is almost always in slumber due to the fear of the other eternals that soon he will wake up and bring destruction to the worlds. He sits at the head of the Hall and is enthroned upon the Souvre Shah'Haien or the Veil of Worlds. From the seat, he can see all that happens in the lower planes, save that for the hall, the fayett and the mysterious seventh sphere. Destiny's machinations involve a grand scheme spanning countless worlds and countless years to reunite the shattered third sphere and using the energies released to breach the walls of the seventh sphere and gain the powers of the so-called mother-father. History An indefinite time after the making of the world. Four beings from outside Shah'haien were called forth to act as guardians of the still young universe. An endless span of time passed, the four beings, now called the Fayett began to grow tired of their duty. It had to stop some time. From the raw magic of the fifth sphere, they called forth twelve new beings who will eventually be called Eternals. From a ginormous blue orb, these twelve creatures of immense, world-shattering power emerged fully formed. The first to emerge from the sphere, Destiny was considered the eldest. In his first youthful moments, his still-uncontrolled magicks evoked a wave of creation that brought into existence the fabled Hall of the Eternals. Moments later, when Doubt escaped the orb, Destiny was in full reign of his powers. Soon, the third sphere shattered. An event caused by seven denizens of Aznala, a world created by the Eternal Courage. Working with his vast power and drawing from the wild energies of the planes through the Souvre, he created Eternity's thread. Eternity's thread was a powerful artifact capable of turning back time. The effort nearly drove Destiny insane. To save him from himself, the Eternal Faith stepped into the scene, weaving, through the help of the other ten eternals, a spell that would put Destiny into deep, deep slumber. Until the present day, the spell has yet to be broken. Appearances Over the course of the Planes of Shah'Haien storyline, Destiny has had a few appearances. In some stories, he has been mentioned, and in one, Dealings in the Council of Avalhein, his hand was revealed to have an influence on the world. 'Shattered Planes' In Shattered Planes, driven mad by the amount of energy required to stop Keth, the third sphere, from shattering, Destiny stepped into view as the primary antagonist. The time loop caused by Eternity's thread caused Aznala to shatter and reform Keth over and over again. Courage, the Eternal linked with Aznala got weaker with every passing cycle. Eventually, the age-old eternal was drained of all his magic, leaving him cut off from the wild magicks outside Keth, the lifeblood of the eternals. Destiny took the opportunity and with his Eight Generals, only two of whom were named. The first, Nexus, the second, Exiron. The heroes battled a third, a colossal black dragon. Upon the defeat of the Generals, Destiny unleashed the Traighluhn, although they were but Larvae. The Traighluhn were an ancient scourge to Shah'Haien, capable of devouring anything and everything, but held a preference for flesh and strongly despised anything inorganic. Surpassing all the blocks he put into their way, Destiny knew then that he had succeeded. He left Aznala triumphant as Eternity's Thread manifested in the battlefield between his eight generals and their armies and the eight heroes.